Revival
by Xian Frost
Summary: A small group moves to Twilight Town while the youngest of the group is being stalked by ghosts that only she can see. What will the others do?
1. Moving and Discovery

May looked over her shoulder at the girl in the backseat of the car. Kitten, the girl, was looking at her 'imaginary' friends. It was slightly scary. A girl, no more than seven, having voiceless conversations with the dead. Lumina, one of the doctors that found her, said she was hallucinating. May had to disagree with her friend.

Kitten's lips moved in a voiceless sentence. She was clutching an oval vial of liquid in her hand, how she got that was a mystery. Kitten was, for lack of a better word, puny. She had light gray hair with white tiger ears and a tail. She was part of the demi-human race, which lived on the planet Klarus. She had never said a word to anybody since she was found in that abandoned lab.

"Kitten," the girl looked toward her guardian, "were here." May hopped out of the car and opened up Kitten's door. The girl looked up in awe at the big house but said nothing.

Kitten smiled at Lumina who was waiting on the porch. Lumina patted her head when she opened the door. "Still talking with the dead . . . " May said as Kitten went into the dusty foyer. A broken statue greeted her, it looked like a mini replica of the house. There was a big staircase that lead to the second floor, a door to the garden and a door to a library. The vial in her hands grew colder as she approached the library door. She tilted her head in a question at the vial.

The library was covered in century old dust. No one had touched the books in a long time. The vial vibrated as Kitten looked at the horse bust, which was gazing at the floor. Kitten looked up at the ghostly figure looming over her. The tall male wearing a hooded cloak pointed to the table. The three symbols glowed and the floor and table vanished, revealing metal stairs, pipes and wires. She looked at him again and he nodded his head.

She felt the cold metal even through her sandals as she descended the stairs. The space opened into a hallway that lead into a room with a broken computer and old monitors. The dust here was thicker than upstairs. Kitten was about to go through the open door when a hole opened in the wall. The spirit floated into the dimly lit hallway. Kitten mouthed the words 'Go?' and the vial hummed softly. She ran in after him.

She slowed her run to a slight jog when the lights grew brighter. Kitten saw her breath when the air went below freezing. She stopped when she reached a door with the letters 'XIII' carved into it.

Kitten stood on her toes as she tried to reach the handle. She got a hold of it but it wouldn't move. She placed the vial on the ground and began pushing on the door but it was frozen on its hinges. Kitten's eyes narrowed in pure determination. She kept trying even after her hands went numb. A small growl escaped her throat as her hands glowed red and started to burn. The ice melted and the door burst open. Kitten fell to the ground after she let go of the handle.

The room she walked into was round and had a high roof. It was sickly white that reminded her about that lab. The floor looked like marble and was getting colder after that strange heat blast. What caught Kitten's attention most was the symbol on the ground and the fourteen sleeping capsules. They were in a semi-circle on the exterior of the strange symbol.  
'Where have I seen this before?' Her eye widened as she held up the vial to the fluorescent light. The green liquid glowed and on the edges of the glass was the same symbol. She squinted to get a better look and saw fourteen tiny, glowing pink dots.

Kitten approached the fist capsule and what she saw shocked her. A man, about twenty-four, was sleeping in there. He had silver hair and tanned skin. A tattoo on his chest was the roman-numeral for '1'. The words on the metal part of the capsule spelt 'Xemnas'.

"Kitten! Where are you!? We need to unpack the van!" May voice echoed, causing Kitten to lose her grasp on the vial, shattering it and spilling the green liquid. But Kitten didn't notice because she was currently running back to the library. The pink dots grew bigger until they took the shape of hearts and floated to the capsules.

Kitten nearly tripped several times but managed to get the main part of the library. When she got to the beginning step she fell as the floor was replaced. The door creaked open and May poked her head in.

"There you are!" May pulled her up and led her to the front door. "Some old friends of Lumina are here to help us." Kitten looked over her shoulder and saw, not one, but six people shrouded in black cloaks. The fourth tallest waved at her as May closed the door.

- - -

"Kitten this is Barret Wallace and his daughter Marlene." The huge man with the mechanical hand nodded at her. A small girl that looked nothing like him waved from his side. She was holding a giant cat plushie that was dressed in a red cape.

"This is Vincent Valentine. During the war he was a gunner, along with Mister Laguna." A pale man wearing a blood red cape stared down at her while leaning against the van. Sitting on the grass was an older man with black hair and green-gray eyes. He happily waved at the demi.

"Oh," May smacked her palm against the side of her head. "Lumina is preparing lunch with Mrs. Lulu. She was a mage during the war." Kitten's ears fell flat against her skull as she clutched May pants leg and tried to hide behind the twenty-seven-year-old Kitsua.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my oc's. All charecters belong to their original owners. 


	2. First Words

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone but Lumina, May and Kitten.**

* * *

"Kitten this is Barret Wallace and his daughter Marlene." The huge man with the mechanical hand nodded at her. A small girl that looked nothing like her father waved from his side. She was holding a giant cat plushie that was dressed in a red cape.

"This is Vincent Valentine. During the war he was a gunner, along with Mister Laguna." A pale man wearing a blood red cape stared down at her while leaning against the van. Sitting on the grass was an older man with black hair and green-grey eyes. He happily waved at the demi.

"Oh," May smacked her hand against the side of her head. "Lumina is preparing lunch with Ms. Lulu. She was a mage during the war." Kitten's ears fell flat against her skull as she clutched May pants' leg and tried to hide behind the twenty-seven-year-old Kitsua. The brunette lowered herself to one knee and looked into Kitten's green eyes.

"Hey . . . These guys helped us get to you in that lab." May whispered to the young demi-human. "Some of them may look scary but they are nice people." May stood up straight and walked toward the van and popped the back open. Laguna jumped up, shocked at the amount of boxes, bags and the three suitcases.

May stared at him with a blank expression as he gave her a confused look. "Listen. We're lucky to even have our own home. You should know from the letters Lumi sent you that our old apartment was no place to raise a seven-year-old. We even got this place cheap for 7,000 munny. Plus we had to move out thanks to that landlord of ours." The Kitsua explained to the youngest gunner. Laguna scratched the back of his head sheepishly and then picked up a box marked 'Kitten's Room' in magic marker.

Kitten was about to move when she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She heard voices talking and they were not the normal ones she heard.

_"Gawrsh Sora, Twilight Town sure has changed since the last time we visited."_

_"You're right. It's gotten bigger and a little bit brighter."_

_"Sora you were going to show me your friends here."_

_"Oh! Sorry Riku! Come on guys! We gotta go to the café Olette told us about!"_

"Hey Kitten if you want you and Marlene can go into town and buy some ice cream." May said as she handed Vincent a duffel bag with stickers on it. May searched her pockets for her wallet and passed it to Marlene, who had Barret's consent to go into town. Marlene waited at the gate for the younger girl who began following the older like a shadow.

**XIIIXIIIXIII**

"Kitten?" The gray-haired girl looked up from her seasalt ice-cream. "How come you never talk?"

_"Experiment 52 is unresponsive to the test. Double the medication"_.

"...I ... never found the need to . . . " Kitten finally said after a few moments. Marlene's eyes widened after hearing the demi speak. Her voice was very quiet, as if this was the first time she ever spoke to anyone. _'Why bother to keep quiet? May and Lumina want me to speak. My only family is worried sick that I'll be like that forever.'_

* * *

_Please review. It would be nice to hear some critic from people who read this._


End file.
